Street Duelists
by Gamer165
Summary: When Jaden and his friends go to Fission City to compete in a dueling compition Dr. Paradigm captures them and gene-slams with DNA from five mammals now Jaden and his friends team up with the Street Sharks to stop Paradigm


Disclaimer I don't own Street Sharks that's owned by DIC or Yu-Gi-Oh GX that's owned by VIZ media all I own is my ideas and my OC

Chapter 1: Capture and transformation

A plane was just landing in an airport and a person said to the group of kids getting off "Welcome to Fission City hope you have great time here." And Jaden Yuki one in the group of students selected to represent their school against South Academy which decided to have the annual duel-a-thon in America which is were South Academy was located was impressed at how big some of America's cities were then Jaden asked "Hey Jessie are you and Derek excited to be back in America?" And Jessie said, "I'm wishing my old school would have picked Birmingham because it's got a good arena or Jonesboro because of" and Jesse stopped talking when Derek said, "You guys forget I'm having mixed feelings about being back in America."

And Jaden just looked at young brown-haired duelist and remembered that Derek was a street duelist before becoming the only American to be accepted to Duel Academy, which was officially known as Central Academy off of Japan's coast during the admittance test for new freshmen when he first met Jaden and Syrus. And Derek just looked at the green-haired duelist from Alabama and said, "Unlike you Jess I have both good and bad memories about Arkansas" and Jaden said, "Oh you still remember your street days." And Alexis thought to herself _"I guess even though him and Jessie are back in America Derek still remembers the pain of being looked down as a street duelist some painful memories are to forget." _ And Jim who was transferred from West Academy in Sidney Australia mentioned "Hey mates lets try to remember why we're here even though I wish Shirley could come."

And Derek finally managed to smile and made a joke "Yeah I doubt the airport would allow you to bring her because I don't think they would consider an adult female Saltwater Crocodile a service animal." And the one-eyed cowboy hat wearing Australian duelist said, "Yeah I guess you're right mate and speaking of which I heard the radio mentioned those Street Sharks again and if they are real are they really half human monsters like the local police say" and Derek just said, "If they were real I would classify them as the good guys because what well respected doctor who specializes in genetics would turn his own sons into half human half shark monsters." And Alexis just said, "So you think the bad guy is that Dr. Paradigm guy and he's the one who is doing illegal genetic experiments because if you stop to read the newspaper you would know that the town considers him to be the hero and the paper has an article about how five animals were taken from the zoo." And that got her friends' attention. And the queen of Obelisk Blue just looked at them and said, "Basically five animals were stolen from the zoo an adult female black panther, a juvenile male lion, a adult male dingo, a adult male coyote, and a adult male timber wolf." And Alexis decided to stop talking cause she knew Jim's family worked for one of Australia's national parks.

And meanwhile Dr. Luther Paradigm was sitting in his lab watching the five young duelists and mentioned "Finally five subjects for our first attempt with experimenting with mammalian predators" and asked, "Kilimari is the mind control serum ready yet?" And the squid seaviant said, "Nope doc it would have been if a certain marlin would've been paying attention to it." And Slash just looked at Kilimari and said, "Well how I wasss I ssupposed to know the liquid wasss to be at 98 degreess Fahrenheit." And Dr. Paradigm getting tired of his minions' constant bickering just yelled "Enough already you two!" And then he said, "Well even though the serum's not ready for it's first test we should still grab those young kids and so they can be gene-slammed so move out." And Snarl showed up and said, "So are we finally going to create some mutations with the mammal DNA?" And Dr. Paradigm said to the lobster seaviant "Yes we've found our test subjects."

And from their secret lair the four Bolton brothers who were better known as the Street Sharks along with their human friends Lena and Bends were watching TV for they were getting ready to watch the duel-a-thon on account all four brothers happened to be duel monster fans and had their own decks and duel disks. And Streex happened to mention "I hope one of the five students coming from Japan happens to be a girl because I'm curious to see if any of the girls from Central Academy are just as good as the girls here." And Jab said in response "Oh please you're not going to be focused on the duels only the girls and you call yourself a serious duelist." And Slammu stepped in front of his two older brothers and the half human half whale shark just said, "Come on bros don't argue now Rip help me out here." And Ripster just looked at his three younger brothers and his great white shark half made him growl in annoyance cause he was trying to set up a trick shot but quickly calmed down and said, "Slammu's right besides I went online and saw the bios and stats of the five students from Duel Academy and two of them happen to be from this country." And Slammu then asked, "So two of them happen to be American citizens themselves?" And Ripster said. "Yep Derek Williams who happens to be the only American who started as a Slifer Red at Duel Academy and his stats shows that during his freshmen year he got a total of 270 wins and 0 losses and three of them were against fellow Slifer and the second student in the team of five Jaden Yuki who has 263 wins and 3 losses the third student is also the second student from America Jesse Anderson who is a foreign exchange student who originally went to South Academy and he has 251 wins and 2 losses." And Streex then asked, "So any girls on the team bro?" And Ripster said, "Yeah Alexis Rhodes who happens to hold a official record of 210 wins and 3 losses." And Streex just whistled and said, "No wonder she's known as the queen of Obelisk Blue." And Jab freaked out when he saw the fourth guy on the team and said, "That's Jim "Crocodile" Cook he was the top duelist at West Academy and no Streex Crocodile is not his middle name it's his nickname because of the rumor that he has a pet crocodile jeez no wonder he was selected to leave Australia and be West Academy's foreign exchange student to Duel Academy." And Ripster just asked, "You've already heard about his fossil deck" and Jab just said, "Yeah who hasn't what scares me is that Fossil Fusion spell card." And his brothers nodded in agreement because they all knew of Fossil Fusion's effect and Ripster notice Bends and Lena's confused looks and explained Fossil Fusion's effect to them "All right Fossil Fusion works like Streex's Polymerization spell card but instead fusing monsters from your hand or deck you can only fuse monsters that are in your graveyard meaning you can fusion summon a powerful fusion monster even though the two or three individual monsters required are already destroyed and sent to the graveyard so yeah it's a rare and powerful card." And Bends and Lena nodded and reminded them to be careful due to the increased police patrols.

Meanwhile Jaden and his four friends were in the park going over their decks and what strategies they were going to use. And Derek said, "Well Mirror Force and Negate Attack will defiantly be needed along with Raigeki and Enchanted Javelin and I might have to play with caution just in case one of the students representing South Academy has some cards that can destroy Blue-Eyes and Jim just said, "The one who has to face you would need either a powerful monster, or a spell or trap card that can destroy monsters or a card that either destroys or weakens dragon type monsters cause if you remember mate Blue-Eyes White Dragon is the most powerful monster you have in your deck" and Jaden then said, "I'm hungry can we go grab some lunch" and Derek just said, "Yeah why not" and then when they were leaving to find someplace to eat Alexis quickly screamed and when her four friends went to her aid they were quickly shocked when they saw a creature that looked half human half lobster who said, "You kids are coming with us if you know what's good for you." And Derek just said, "Guys run for it."

And Snarl quickly grabbed Jessie and Jim by the backs of their shirts and said, "Where do you boys think you're running off too. And Jessie just said, "Let us go you ugly excuse of a lobster" and Snarl got mad and said, "You're lucky someone's got plans for you brats otherwise let's just say the end result won't be nice for you." And Alexis and Jaden tried to make a break for it when some two-legged squid creature grabbed them with his two bottom tentacles and said, "Where do you and the little sheila think you're going and then said to Derek "You better surrender or I might decided to give him and this pretty little sheila a little neurotoxin" and Derek just said, "Fine you win" and Kilimari thought _"That was easy all I had to do was threaten the safety of his friends and he would surrender." _ And then Kilimari said, "All right Slash tie them up" and the marlin seaviant came up behind Derek and tied him and his friends' arms behind their backs and knocked them out.

And Alexis quickly awoke and saw that she was strapped to a bed in some weird lab and her friends then woke up and Jaden asked, "Where are we?" And Derek was just as confused. So he tried as best as he could to look around and said, "We're in some kind of genetics lab and judging by the fact that we have metal restrains on our arms and legs I can guess someone has us strapped in because we're going to be guinea pigs for some experiment." And a man wearing a high tech suit and a metal eye patch came in and said, "Well you're quite clever Mr. Williams." And Alexis was shocked cause she recognized him from the picture in the newspaper. And he said laughing manically "Well I guess you recognize me but allow me to properly introduce myself I'm the world famous geneticist Dr. Luther Paradigm" and Derek just said with anger in his voice "So I was right you're the one who changed the Street Sharks into what they are and in the process framing their dad as the culprit and they get the blame whenever your little pets cause mayhem" and Kilimari just said "Whoa you're pretty quick to connect the dots mate" and Jim just looked at him and said, "Judging by your accent I can guess you used to be a fellow Aussie and your DNA was fused with that of a squid and probably some form of poisonous snake" remembering his threat to poison Jaden and Alexis if Derek didn't surrender. And Dr. Paradigm said, "I guess you're wondering how I know who you and friends are Mr. Cook." And Jaden was confused at that and said, "That did cross mine mind seeing how you knew Derek and Jim's last names" and Dr. Paradigm just smirked and said, "That was easy I was hacked into the city's computers and happened to see you five coming out of the airport and saw you five as the perfect candidates for my latest Gene Slamming experiment" and Jessie said, "By Gene Slamming you mean fusing our DNA with that of some random animals you happened to have stolen." And Dr. Paradigm said, "Just because you and your friends have put the pieces together Mr. Anderson doesn't help you in any way." And then he pressed a button and five syringes filled with the DNA of the five predators that he stole from the zoo that were attached to a robotic arm came down and injected the DNA into them and the five duelists screamed in pain from the DNA being injected into their bloodstream. And when the restrains came off they just fell off their beds and seeing their knocked out bodies Dr. Paradigm just ordered, "Dump their bodies" and the three seaviants just dumped their bodies down a huge drainage pipe and watched their bodies float down the sewer.

A couple minutes later they woke up feeling a little groggy and Derek just said, "My head it feels like I've been in twenty shadow games" and Jaden then asked, "Uh guys I'm still hungry so can we find a place to eat" and Derek said "Ok let's eat" and Jaden just said "All right man I could probably eat like fifteen to twenty-one hamburgers." And after finding a restaurant and deciding to eat at one of the tables outside Alexis noticed jet black colored fur was starting to cover her hand and her nails were starting turn into claws and was freaking out saying "Uh guys something's happening to me" and they were freaking out as black fur covered her body and her eyes were starting to look like the eyes of a cat and the others were shocked to see her turn into a hybrid between a human and a black panther and when she saw her reflection after her transformation she was shocked because she now looked like a two-legged black panther and suddenly Jaden started to feel the same effects and he could feel his muscles starting to grow and his fingernails turn into claws and like Alexis his body was starting to get covered in fur and his head was looking more like a lion and less like a human and his hair had turned into a spiky mane and after his transformation he was freaked out then Jim, Jessie, and Derek were starting to change and while fur was covering their bodies and their tails were starting to emerge their noses elongated into canine snouts and after the transformations were done Alexis panicked and said, "What are we" and Derek said, "After we got captured Dr. Paradigm must've injected us with the DNA of the animals that were stolen from the zoo" and Jaden just growled and replied "Well I say we find him and make him change us back." Then all of sudden one of the restaurant workers saw them and started dialing 911 and of one of two the police officers on duty told his partner "Looks like Bolton really outdid himself this time a worker at the restaurant called in saying the five kids who came from Japan to compete in the duel-a-thon turned into half human hybrid mutants" and then Jim heard sirens and said "Mates we're about to have company" and Derek got worried that the police were going to arrest them so the young human-wolf hybrid just said, "Guys we've got to go now."

And after sneaking into their hotel room Alexis managed to make their clothes from school adjust to their new looks and Jaden just said, "Well at least our school clothes now fit us" after putting his red dorm jacket on. And then Derek noticed a news report and he started to growl a bit and said, "Hey guys you aren't going to like this." And the reporter on TV said, _"And in tonight's news the five students from Central Academy who came to compete in the annual Academy duel-a-thon competition" _and it showed their id pictures_ "were kidnapped by Dr. Robert Bolton" _and it showed a picture of a guy in his early to mid forties wearing a sweat shirt, brown shoes, sweat pants, and glasses _"and used in another one of his experiments most of you watching at home should now be careful they are no longer innocent kids but half human monsters and once again Dr. Luther Paradigm has offered his cooperation in their capture and had this comment to say" _ and it showed Dr. Paradigm and he said on camera _"Now many of you are shocked about this especially duel monster fans but the duel-a-thon had to be canceled and I managed to convince Central Academy to put a lock-down on their ids meaning they can't leave the city so please try to say calm and if you see them please contact the police and let them handle it"_ and he left the reporters and it showed pictures of them fully transformed then the news reporter went on to say _"So people please try to remain calm and don't engage as they will probably attack anything or anyone on site that is all." _

Then everyone's tails started to move side to side and Alexis just growled and said, "Great how can they believe this guy he's the one who turned us into whatever it is we are and now we're being hunted like animals" and she was stilled shocked about all this. And then they heard voices outside their hotel room door saying, "Police open up and come out quietly" and they started getting tense and ready to fight and Derek said, "Listen up we let our animal halves take over our emotions and attack we'll fall right into Paradigm's hands" and Jaden asked "So let me get this straight we listen to our animal sides and fight we basically end up looking like criminals?"

And Jessie said, "That about sums it up' then he asked "Any ideas on what to do now." And Derek quickly put his deck and id into his pocket and put his duel disk into his backpack and opened the window then Jaden said, "Well I guess it's time to run." And they put their individual decks and ids into their pockets and put their duel disks into their backpacks and jumped out the window and started running. And then Derek said, "Great there's only one way out of this find and team up with the Street Sharks because unless we stop Paradigm he won't stop he might even make a attempted try to mutate everyone at the academy so you guys in or out" and Jaden said, "I'm in all the way" then Jessie "Count me in too partner" and Jim said "Lets do this mate" and finally Alexis said, "You boys don't really think I'm gonna let you have all the fun."

And Derek smiled and said "Figured you guys would want to help" and Jaden said "Mostly cause with our ids on lock-down we can't leave the city and now that we're in the same boat as the Street Sharks they our best bet at stopping Paradigm" and Jim then mentioned "Don't forget about exposing him for what he really is" and the lion-human hybrid smiled at his half dingo companion and said, "That's also on the agenda" and Derek just said, "Alright guys lets do this."

**So the adventure begins I'll try and get this first chapter uploaded so please read and review I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
